


Only Fools

by NymphadoraTheTemplar



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: DCMKEmogust2019, Don't copy to another site, Legit not KID AU, M/M, Misunderstandings, all's well that ends well, because yes the title is a reference to that song 'Can't Help Falling in Love', but that's part of why i love them, except Kaito actually isn't Kaitou KID for once, i almost called this 'the bloody dolts finally actually talk', they are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraTheTemplar/pseuds/NymphadoraTheTemplar
Summary: Formintchocolateleavesandsup-poki's DCMK Emogust 2019 eventAugust 13th's prompt : MisunderstandingsHakuba Saguru addresses a newfound revelation about one Kuroba Kaito





	Only Fools

**Author's Note:**

> I've no better name for this AU except 'Legit not KID'
> 
> In which Kaito is legit not KID. He is actually just a clever high school student who aspires to be a great magician like his father. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

“Why didn't you say anything?”  
That annoyed expression Kuroba had developed from the many times the detective accused him of being KID appeared once again, “I have been! This entire time!!”  
“I mean why haven't you proven it, you could have easily at multiple heists!?”  
“Well that’s because—” Kuroba quickly lost his annoyance as it morphed into embarrassment, “well I…” the deep blue eyes broke the glare as they looked away, attempting to hide the growing sadness behind them, “It’s, it’s a stupid reason. You should know by now I just do things without much thought.”  
That wasn't true. Kuroba may not be KID and may not be planning heists, but he was still a magician after all. He still planned out each of his magic tricks. He was still a performer and a good, no, great one at that. Yes Kuroba was skilled at improv, but one does not simply become that good of a performer without much practice and consideration of the many kinds of people that make up one's audience.

“It’s not a stupid reason.” Startled blue eyes looked towards his face once again as he added, “At least not to me. I just want to know why. Why did you do nothing to prove your innocence?”  
The startled confusion faded as the lingering sadness swirled, gazing at him for a few long seconds as they turned cold, no longer revealing emotions.  
“Because I didn't want to have to prove myself,” he finally admitted, “at least not to you.” Kuroba’s voice was carefully controlled, lacking emotion.   
Ahh so that's what it is, of course, it makes sense. Anyone would want to distance themselves from someone who made it their goal to prove they were a criminal that they are in fact not.

Then in a quiet voice that Saguru almost missed due to his new train of thought, “Because I wanted you to believe me.”   
Oh. Kuroba had failed to keep the disappointment out of those words. That's not at all what Saguru had thought. He also never thought he’d be relieved to be wrong.

Kuroba broke his gaze again to chuckle mirthlessly at the ground, “You don't have to look so startled,” a hand rose to idly scratch at his cheek, “I don't like to waste energy arguing with someone I dislike when I could just ignore them.” A light pink coloured Kuroba’s cheeks, “I do consider you a friend after all and would hope you consider me one after how much time we've spent together.”  
His hand dropped to his side as he let out a small sigh, “Although I can understand not wanting to be friends with someone you thought was a criminal.”

“It's actually the opposite.”  
The brunet looked up in confusion yet again.  
It was the blond’s turn to give a disparaging chuckle, “I just can't believe I call myself a detective when I couldn't see what was in front of me.”   
He looked down at his feet in shame, “I was so caught up in wanting to hear you admit my deduction was right, wanting you to acknowledge my skills, that I couldn't even see how wrong that deduction was, let alone the fact that there was never any need to since you had already accepted me as a friend.”  
“You _were_ pretty wrong this time,” Ouch a direct hit. “But I can at least admit that in most cases, you are a pretty good detective.” Did Kuroba just compliment him without an insult?  
The showman let out a dramatic sigh, “I guess I can forgive your mistake, what are friends for?”  
He looked up at the other in surprise, “You, you would still have me as a friend?”  
Giving him an eye roll, “Oh please. I did not suffer months of your annoying accusations just to lose you as a friend.”  
Saguru suddenly recalled Kuroba’s earlier embarrassment. Was admitting that he wanted to be friends really that embarrassing? Perhaps...there were stronger feelings behind the embarrassment?   
Saguru wanted to try, especially since Kuroba would be much more likely to be open to the idea without the fear of having non existent secrets exposed. And if he made a further fool of himself, then so be it. “Well perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if we stopped being simply friends to become something, more?”  
Kuroba seemed to study him for what felt like several minutes, then finally broke into a big grin, “For someone so dense, you come up with pretty good ideas sometimes.”  
“Is that a yes?”  
“What do you deduce detective?”  
“Given my recent blunder I’m a little wary of my deductions at the moment, especially about something so important.”  
“Then don't you think such an important thing should be asked directly for a direct answer?”  
Of course, it’s the least he could do. “Kuroba Kaito, would you grant me the honour of allowing me to date you?”  
Despite managing a neutral expression, Kuroba couldn't stop the adorable blush that coloured his face. After a couple of seconds he allowed a small, soft smile to appear, “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I don't have much more actually written about this AU.   
I just knew I really wanted to see at least a scene like this if for some reason Kaito wasn't actually the Kaitou KID.  
But feel free to message me on tumblr or twitter if you're curious to hear my various random thoughts about this AU idea I do have formed
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
